


Sherstrade ficlet: trust

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, vampirelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock has a question for Greg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really,really love Greg as a vampire. 
> 
> Inspiration: prompts list I found through Pinterest.  
> http://amberravatsaas.com/index.php/2015/11/10/120-one-word-writing-prompts/  
> \-------------------------------------------------------

“I trust you Greg.”

 

Sherlock moved forward slowly, knowing Greg can hear his racing heart, hear the blood pump through his veins as he stops a few feet in front of him.

 

“You shouldn't Sherlock. I can't control myself at times, you know that.”

 

Sherlock nods once, taking another step forward and he sees Greg's eyes change again. They're darker then before, almost black and Sherlock feels a sliver of excitement go through him.

 

“It's not a game Sherlock. I'm dangerous.”

 

Greg's voice is hard and rash, full of self hate and Sherlock shakes his head, moving closer again. He sees Greg's nostrils flair, knows Greg is smelling him and it makes him feel alive, for the first time in a long time.

 

“You're dangerous yes, but not to me. I trust you Greg. I know you won't hurt me.”

 

“I already did!”

 

Anger fills the room, Greg's eyes flashing red for a second and Sherlock stops breathing for a moment. It's enough for Greg to notice and the man moves away, fast like lightning, creating endless space between them.

 

“Dammit Greg! Stop running away from this! You didn't hurt me!”

 

Sherlock walks closer, frustration making him forget caution and suddenly he's pinned against the wall, Greg's mouth inches from his neck.

 

“Greg.”

 

“Don't!”

 

Sherlock stops, letting Greg slowly lean forward and sniff his neck, he shudders as Greg licks a spot near his hear, knees shaking as Greg pulls back a fraction.

 

“I could kill you right now. You know that right?”

 

Sherlock nods, not able to speak as Greg's eyes watch him, there's dark brown now with hints of gold in them. He looks beautiful.

 

“Then why are you still here?”

 

Greg sounds broken and pained, his grip too tight around Sherlock's arms and Sherlock winches a little.

 

“Sherlock? Oh god!”

 

Another rush of air and Sherlock is left alone, Greg miles away from him. He rubs his arms, cursing himself as he watches Greg pace back and forth, hands grabbing his silver hair.

 

“You need to leave Sherlock. I'm bad for you. I've hurt you yet again!”

 

“Stop it Greg! You didn't do it on purpose and it's nothing! I'm fine!”

 

Greg turns, his eyes black again as he looks at Sherlock's arms. Sherlock rubs the spot Greg held him unconsciously and Greg's face twists into something pained.

 

“Don't you understand? I'm trying to keep you safe Sherlock.”

 

There is a raw helplessness in Greg's statement and it breaks Sherlock's heart. He moves closer again, not able to be this removed, this far and Greg's eyes go light brown.

 

“I'm safest when I'm with you. Don't _you_ understand Greg? I love you, I want to be with you. I'd give my life for us to-”

 

“DON'T SAY THAT!”

 

Red eyes pin Sherlock down but he keeps his head up, arms crossed as his heart beats too fast, too wild.

 

“I mean it Greg! I want to be with you, I love you. Is it so hard to believe?”

 

“I'm a monster Sherlock. You can't possible love a monster.” Greg whispers as he turns around, his solid back to Sherlock and Sherlock moves forward. He knows Greg can hear him, Greg can hear anything but he lets him get close enough to place a hand on his shoulder. Close enough to feel the coldness wrap around him.

 

“I don't love a monster Greg, I love _you_. All of you.”

 

Sherlock takes another step, wrapping his arms around Greg and Greg leans into the embrace, his head down.

 

“I love you Sherlock, you know I do. That's why I should leave. I don't have a future to offer you.”

 

Sherlock tries to shake his head against Greg's back, pressing him closer.

 

“That's not true, you have an endless future to offer me.”

 

Sherlock startles as Greg moves, spinning around to watch him with shock. His eyes are brown, only flickers of red in them and Sherlock takes Greg's hand, bringing it to his lips.

 

“I'm not afraid to die Greg. I'm willing to-”

 

“Sherlock stop, you don't know what you're asking me.” Greg whispers again as Sherlock kisses his hand, holding it to his mouth for a moment before dropping it down, interlacing their fingers.

 

“I know I don't want a life without you. I know I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life, and beyond, with you.”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Greg's eyes are golden now, the colour Sherlock loves the most and he gives a tiny smile, looking up into those beautiful eyes.

 

“I've thought about it ever since we met. All the pro's and con's, all the things I'd lose and gain and I'm telling you Greg, it's worth it.”

 

Sherlock leans forward, his lips inches from Greg's.

 

“Make me like you Greg. Make me a vampire.”

 

 


End file.
